


no. not right now.

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: gabilliam oneshots [4]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is..., meantion of:
Genre: Angst, M/M, small warning for sucide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stumphurley asked:<br/>gabilliam + "no. not right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	no. not right now.

**Author's Note:**

> wtf why do i only write sad gabilliam??????????????/

after their first tour togther, they stayed held up in gabe’s apt, holding hands, light kisses and sweet nothings shared. even though they had just become boyfriends, and they had only gotten about two weeks with just one another, gabe was sure it was love.

the first time it happened, gabe brushed it off, because well, it made sense. william looked beautiful, brushing his hair out of his face, dropping the mic onto the stage (nate was yelling at him from his seat behind his drums, his inner tech guy was not pleased). gabe walked over to him, placing a hand on his lower back, leaning foward to press a light kiss to william’s cheek. 

william pulled away, competely out of the other’s touch. he started his walk of stage, backwards though, he he could mouth the phrase ‘no. not right now.’ at gabe. he understood, the whole boyfriend thing was new, and william wasn’t ready to be out yet. that was okay. 

they skipped out on going to dinner with the rest of their crew that night, william fucked gabe in his bunk. he left right after, and it broke gabe’s heart slightly, but again, he understood.

the next time it happened, they were drunk, walking home from some shitty bar. it was just the cobra gang, william and pete. alex was on nate’s back, who about to fall over. vicky is trying to push nate and alex over, and ryland was screaming some nonsense and running in front of them. gabe and william where in the very back, behind pete, who was drunkenly calling who was assumed to be patrick. gabe leaned into william slightly, he didn’t say anything, just smiled slightly. gabe reached out for his hand, taking it lightly and interlocking their fingers.

william took his away, smile coming to a frown. “no.” he hissed, leaning close t gabe’s ear. “not right now.” and gabe shuttered, seperating himself from his boyfriend. 

when they got back to the buses, william announced that he had to piss, dragging gabe behind him. they made out in the alleyway. william never get piss.

when it happend this time, gabe was sobbing. he was a wreck. his whole body was shaking, he couldn’t breathe, there was a loud rining in his ears. fuckfuckfuckfuck. patrick had just texted him ‘ _pete tried to kill himself. will text you when i can_ ’

gabe’s world was coming down on him. once he could regain control of his body, he quickly hit on william’s contact, not knowing who else to call. it rang out, gabe didn’t leave a message, he just called again, and again and again.

gabe let out a scream when william sent him a text that read, ‘ _no. not right now._ ’, thorwing his phone as far away from him as he could. gabe booked a flight to where his best friend was. william called after he heard what happened to pete about three days later, gabe didn’t pick up the phone. 

the next few years, gabe would fall into bed with william when he was drunk. william would rub his thigh and kiss at his neck and whipser of old times. gabe was weak, and he could rarely say no to william. he was drunk far too much for his liking, but william was happy with it.

when he sobered up, he was able to avoid william a lot better. he still itched to pick up his phone when he called. he still felt sick when people meantion william to him. he still shoke when he heard his voice.

it had been ten years since gabe told william he loved him, and william actually said it back. it was 2am when his exboyfriend’s name popped up on his phone. and gabe answered, holding his breathe.

“hey. gabey baby.” william slurred, and gabe thought he was going to barf. “mmmm, i miss you. would ya come over? i love your hands, and your mouth, god, baby, i miss you. have i told you i love you? i love you gabe. please?”

gabe waited a long moment before he could answer, not wanting his voice to crack as the words he wished he could throw back in william’s face for years came out.

“no. not right now.” with that, gabe hung up on him. he went to bed without wiping the tears that were rolling down his cheeks away.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it!!!!
> 
> send me promts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
